dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman vs Kit Fisto
Aquaman vs Kit Fisto is Peep4Life's sixty-fourth DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 4! DC vs Star Wars! Which manipulator of sea creatures and the ocean itself will triumph- the superhero or the Jedi Master? Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight "General Fisto. There's something you should see: The sea creatures are attacking our men." a nervous clone stated. Jedi Master Kit Fisto turned his attention to the ocean where several SCUBA troopers were being swept away in torrents of water. One clone successfully managed to gun down a shark before turning around being impaled by a trident wielding being. "The fate of these waters is not yours to decide, invader!" Aquaman warned. Fisto summoned his lightsaber from his hilt and turned to a surviving clone. "Contact Master Windu and inform him I have engaged the Mon Calamari adversary. "Yes sir." The trooper disappeared behind Fisto as the Jedi Master faced off with Aquaman. 'Here we go! ' Using his Hydrokinesis, Aquaman sent a massive volume of water at the Jedi. Kit stuck out a hand and redirected the water. He then came forward, slashing with his lightsaber, which clashed with the Trident of Neptune. The two engaged in a lock until Fisto attacked with a Force Push, forcing Aquaman a few meters back. Kit then used a Force Orb, sending a small blast of water back at Aquaman, sending him even further back, hitting the side of a fishing boat. Kit then rushed forward, and tried to finish off his target with a clean cut across the chest. Aquaman managed to punch Fisto away and grabbed a head tentacle before throwing him back towards shore. The Jedi recovered easily enough and blocked a Hydrokinetic with his lightsaber. He then used the force to disarm Aquaman of his trident. Without skipping a beat, Aquaman summoned several sea creatures- sharks, whales and even an octopus. Fisto cut through each creature but was blindsided by Aquaman who clipped him with his harpoon. The Jedi dropped his lightsaber and blood began to flood the nearby area. Realising the situation, Aquaman summoned more sharks, which immediately picked up on Fisto's blood- pursuing the Jedi. Swimming away, Fisto lured all the sharks after him before turning and delivering a massive Force Push, seeing each shark off in one swoop. Aquaman had retrieved the Trident of Neptune by this time and lunged towards Fisto. The Jedi managed to swifly dodge the manoeuvre before using a Force Push to keep him at bay. The Jedi then retrieved his own weapon and ignited it just as Aquaman tried a counter attack. Kit was then kicked back above the water, where he flipped and landed on the beachfront. Aquaman followed and plunged his trident at Fisto. The Jedi parried and used the force to direct Aquaman into the floor. Before Fisto could execute Aquaman, he was faced with more summoned sea creatures- crabs clamped their pincers on the Jedi Master's tentacles and an octopus shot his ink into his face. Kit now had to rely solely on the force- it guided him as he sliced through the crabs and octopus, it granted him the vision of Aquaman's incoming harpoon- allowing Kit to slice the weapon. He then cut the Waterbearer Hand when Aquaman attempted his Death Touch. He couldn't anticipate a slash from the trident though, and Kit became unbalanced. Before Aquaman could complete the kill, Fisto used another Force Orb, blasting Aquaman a few feet away. Fisto then used a large Force Push to manipulate sand and surround Aquaman. The sand dragged Aquaman away before Fisto executed a Saber Throw, cutting Aquaman's other arm from his body. Aquaman, now with no arms, landed on his feet just before the Jedi. Kit then twirled his blade and impaled Aquaman in the heart. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Water users themed DBX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs